castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Designs
Here is the list of some base designs. Base designs are primarily build to beat HBM. There are too many variables that have influence on which HBM wave you can beat, therefore are concepts sorted by Town Hall level. Basics The rules of attacking troops and heroes are fairly simple. Choose the nearest target, travel until it is in range, attack until it is destroyed. For destructive troops, the nearest target is the nearest tower if there is one. Attackers targeting a regular building, not a tower, will pause to counter attack then return to the same building. The first basic principle of base design is ensuring that "choose the nearest target" is not a hero. Surround heroes by other buildings that will be targeted. Choose buildings with high HP. Towers are designed for this, and arrow towers have the highest HP. The second basic principle of base design is using walls against ground attackers to make "travel until the target is in range" involve walking farther distances and through more damage. Flying units ignore walls and cannot be influenced. These bases all have openings in the walls, so the defender chooses where the attacker enters. Imagine the barbican of a castle. The castle wall has an opening, but the opening is heavily protected. To prevent ranged attackers from shooting over walls, have at least 3 squares between the outer wall and any inner building. The inner squares will often have additional walls, flowers, or be empty. To prevent walls from being attacked, increase the thickness of the wall the farther it is from an entrance. The level or damage of the attacker, the level of the wall, and the total distance to the target all affects the decision to go through or around a wall. A rough guideline is to increase the thickness by one for every 6 squares traveled. TH level 8-11 Design Concept: Peon Clover HBM wave: A Credit: DirtyDistaggio(GodFuzzy) No towers. Heroes' levels:20-70 Description: It's a DeathClover modified base,where the vaults tank for you,and you have no towers due to the low might. It's very good if you want an account with very low might. TH level 9 Design Concept: Small Deathbox HBM wave: A Credit: White Knight Tower levels: 5 - 7 Heroes: Levels 20-40 Description: Monsters walk around the walls allowing all heroes and towers to target them simultaneously. Provides some raid protection of vaults as well as being good for HBM. TH level 13 Design Concept: Maze HBM wave: C Credit: IGG Forums Tower levels: 5 - 7 Heroes: Levels 60-100 Description: Monsters walk around in the maze giving your heroes and towers enough time to take them out before they reach their your towers. Design Concept: Modified Deathbox HBM Wave : D - E Credit:BKF666 Tower levels:5-7. Heroes: 60-92. Description: Tower based design. Monsters target your towers while your heroes take them out. Towers can be interchanged with mana/gold vaults if your towers are low levels Two ranged heroes required, preferrably Engineer and Druid at the edges closest to the towers Note: Monsters break through the walls on the east and wide a lot. Not recommended. Design Concept: Modified Clover HBM wave: C Credit: IGG Forums Tower levels: 5 - 7 Heroes: Levels 80-100 Description: 4 entrances help spread monsters and reduces the number that can aggro on your heroes at a given time. Buildings outside the wall are arranged in such a way that the monsters cannot complete path around your walls. Monsters make an L shaped/ V shaped path from one entrance to the next. 'Design Concept: Modified Diamond ' HBM Wave: C(4) Credit: tictac01 Tower levels: 4+ Heroes: 80-100 Description: The walls need to be at least level 8, so this hinders how quickly the enemy troops+heroes attack, giving lots of time for the arrow towers to take them out. The hero bases should be at least level 8 to give range and cover the Arrow towers when attacked. The troops walk into what seems like an arena where the 4 Arrow towers can attack the troops. The walls should be triple layered so that if the troops are attacking from behind the Towers have enough time to take them out. Heroes suggestions: Druid for healing (Placed in the middle) Immortep, Grizzly Reaper, Thunder God Succubus/Atlanticore. Note: Add high level gold vaults to stop heroes moving and let them attack the vaults and arrow towers can take them out. TH level 15 Design Concept: Modified Diamond HBM wave: F Credit: 柯里昂 Tower levels: Arrow levels 7-8 Garrisons: Yes Heroes: TG & Druid lvl 100. Engineer 80, Champ level 90+ and AC (Succubus ) level 80+ or a level 60 Ninja Description:This setup is tower based, your heroes must be capable of taking out all the enemies while they focus on the towers. Thunder god , Engineer and Atlanticore at 4/9 skill. Putting vaults or any other building inside your walls is counterproductive and will lead to failure. This is because enemies will target towers until they are destroyed but for other buildings your heroes can be targetted before the building is destroyed and the monsters will break through your wall to get to the buildings.. It is possible to beat D using two cannon towers with this setup. This setup is vulnerable to raids. Placing two buildings or decorations at the tips can resolve this. For Here Be Monsters the buildings have to be removed. Decorations can stay. Note: Putting a very low HP building at the tip can be a good strategy as it would be destroyed by wave 3 by Griffins. Its a risky strategy as non flying ranged heroes and troops( Serpent Queen and Centaurs) will try breaking through your walls. Its also risky if it lasts past wave 3 as it can be targetted by the Dino and destroyed instantly and your heroes will not survive. TH level 16 Design Concept: Modified Clover HBM wave: D-F Credit: oonisk Tower levels: 5-7 Heroes: Description: Beginning with Wave D, your base will be swarmed by packs of Griffins. As they completely fly over walls, you will need to have a base design that immediately attracts their attention toward buildings, while your towers and heroes kill them off. If you have been using Cannon Towers, which are great for A through C, you will need to exchange them for Arrow Towers , as the former are completely useless against flying troops. It is recommended that you keep at least one Cannon Tower to deal with the large amount of ground troops that can overwhlem other towers.. This base design is highly effective in drawing troops into the base and having them circle around the paths towards their target building, while heroes and towers pick off the invaders. Out of 100+ completed HBM runs, there are only rare instances losing due to a time out. (This may happen in D, but far less often in E and F.) TH level 17 Design Concept: Fighting L's HBM wave: E & F Credit: BalisticRain Tower levels: Green and Pink garrisons in arrow towers to take out heroes quickly, Blue and Purple garrison in Cannon tower to maximize damage to ground units. Heroes: 80-120 Description: Design focuses fire to single units to bring down enemies as quick as possible. Enemies run around the perimeter through wave E4 and reaches the center by E5 and die quickly afterwards. Design Concept: Death Box HBM wave: H Tower: No need. Hero Base: Level 14-15 Heroes: 8 star (150+ is recommended), 5/9 and 6/9, Thunder God, Immortep, Reaper and Druid are a must have. Description: *From HBM H, the appearance of Ornithopters make towers much more fragile than ever. Ornithopters can wipe out a high level tower in one second so placing high HP buildings (Heroes Altar and Guild Hall) in the inside corner instead of towers help avoid enemies changing aggro when a target is taken down. *Don't place the inside corner buildings too far away from Hero Base. That would sometimes make Fairy Dragons get stuck at a building until the timer dies. *The hardest part of HBM H is not the Dino but instead the Fairy Dragons in the fifth wave. Those Fairy Dragons coming at a number of approximately 40 units can kill a hero in two seconds. Keeping Immortep in a safe place is very important because his proc can solve the problem of massive dragons. Immortep is recommended to be placed next to a Heroes Altar or Guild Hall in the corner, not in the center to avoid Ninja's proc. TH level 18-19 Design Concept: Modified and enlarged Deathbox HBM wave: I Credit: YouTube contributors Tower Levels: L10 Arrow Towers with garrisons of your choice depending on your needs. *Purple garrisons are not recommended since enemy heroes have such high hit points towers will have little affect on them. *Green garrisons are not recommended since they prioritize targeting to heroes and that will not help you in high levels. *Blue garrisons are probably the best choice since they raise the hit points of the towers substantially at high levels. Your towers and other buildings are in your center base for one purpose - distracting enemy heroes and soaking up damage. High hit points equals survival. Heroes: 140-160 depending on lineup. Druid/TG/PD are mandatory and ranged/AOE with high hit points are recommended in addition to these. Description: Base design focuses on control of enemy hero multi-targeting. This includes SM and TG and is accomplished using the "4 corner" design and placing Guardian troops in all Barracks. This increases the chance enemy heroes will not target your heroes dramatically. As in wave H, you must protect your towers from the Ornithopters and increase their pathing time by placing them closer to the center of your base. Use your highest hit point buildings on the outside center of your base. Hero base levels should be 18 plus depending on your hero level. If using TH 18 the zig-zag entry on each side of the death box is optional. I recommend bomb placement around both entrances. Note: This base has a weakness that the inside corner buildings are too far from Hero Bases. This results in SM attacking the corner buildings without anyone killing her, makes SM procs continuously until the whole base is destroyed. Design Concept: TH19 Modified Deathbox HBM wave: Farm I, beat J Tower: Level 8+, full garrison will be easier to farm both. Hero Base: Level 17+ Heroes: Level 155+ (9 star is recommended). Ranger heroes must be placed at the corners. *Full garrison: Only needs a f2p team. Druid, Thunder God, Reaper and Immortep are required. *No garrison: Needs strong gem-only heroes like Pumpkin Duke, Cupid, Minotaur, Aries or Vlad Dracula. Description: HBM I and J must have four corner Army Camps with 20-25 Guardians each. *HBM I and J have Spirit Mage and Thunder God (global procing heroes). Have Guardians in Army Camps to take Spirit Mage's proc, that will keep Heroes safe. Thunder God will only proc about once before reaching the inside buildings and that's not enough to kill all Heroes. *Spirit Mage will most likely to target the inside corner base so having level 17 Hero Base (max range) and ranger heroes at the corner will help you kill Spirit Mage before she procs. Note that if Hero Base is under level 17, it will not have enough range to reach Spirit Mage. *Center heroes will most likely to take Ninja's aggro so it's highly recommended that a high HP or Revive hero should be placed in the center. Design Concept: TH19 Coleoptera HBM wave: Farm I, J Tower: Level 9+ Hero Base: Level 17+ Heroes: 9 star, high skill level (6+, 7 is recommended). Need at least cupid or PD to farm easily. Description: Longer path compared to Death box. Placing Town Hall outside the walls to avoid enemy Thunder God procing on heroes. Credit to Nathan Blezek. Design Concept: TH19 Modified Coleoptera Same requirements as Original Coleoptera. Description: Change the south entrance to be zig zag shape. Move the top buildings to be seperate and closer to the Town Hall. Explanation: Seperate top buildings apart to avoid Thunder God procing too many times when Town Hall is accidentally destroyed. Moving them closer to Town Hall to avoid enemies changing their direction when destroying top buildings (leaving enemy Thunder God alone hitting buildings while Town Hall is already destroyed). Recommended Heroes For Free to Play Here are the lists of possible Heroes which Free to Play players may use on Here Be Monsters. 75px|left Druid - His ability and strength is a mark-up choice in HBM. He acts as a one man army but very useful since he heals and attacks at the same time even and during the game play. Probably one of the best Hero to use in HBM. Druid should be placed at the center, and one ranged hero paired with a melee hero.. 75px|left Immortep - One of the best hero you can come up with. His skills and added talents can clear up attacking troops from A-J depending upon his levels. 75px|left Thunder god - one of the best AoE and multiple target hero in HBM. He is one of the key player, the other one is Druid and Immortep. With his multiple Target attacks he can manage to wipe out troops on every waves. 75px|left Paladin - Because of his high hitpoints that makes him second invincible blocker of the game. Able to hold attacking troops and monsters. 75px|left Pain-da - His procs prove him almost same with Immortep giving an area of attack a best play in HBM. 75px|left Cyclops - He has decent damage and with his skill he can take out many enemies at once 75px|left Serpent Queen - Although her skill damage isn't very high, she can be very useful in the early hbm challenges, where tier1 or tier2 troops attack 75px|left Engineer - out from Ordinary Hero List He is one of the best Heroes proven useful in Raids and HBM. His capability upon HBM has been proven to be powerful in regards with multiple target attacks. 75px|left Marksman - is more useful than a level 80 Succubus in Here Be Monsters. She is one of the second Ordinary Hero that proven to be in par with Legendary. The difference between almost completing and completing a Here Be Monsters letter could be the addition of a mutiple target skill hero. Further Reading Base Designs By Town Hall Levels, IGG forum Category:Here Be Monsters Category:Raids